


live life (as the walls keep tumbling down)

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Not an Accurate Depiction of College, Romance, Slow Burn, anyways lloyd and kai are brothers and-, im not in college. im barely a highschooler. uh.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: "Who's that?" Jay asked Nya, pointing to where a boy who looked like her was talking on the phone. Over the music, Jay heard him say something along the lines of'no, Lloyd, you can't come up here to kick my ass, you have homework'."That's my brother, Kai." Nya smiled. "Want me to introduce you?""Please."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me: im not petty enough to write this au  
> me, writing this: well crap
> 
> end me i have 14 wips
> 
> the only season 7 spoilers are kai's parents' names
> 
> [ the inspo for the title came from here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hkr98q6CwUQ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning, this isn't a plot chapter really it's a prologue!

Prologue

* * *

 

Kai didn't  _need_ another sibling. He didn't  _want_ one. Nya, a year younger than him, was enough, thanks, Mom! She simply ruffled his hair and smiled. "You'll like him." She smiled.

His name was Lloyd, and Kai did not like him.

His eyes were too green, and they darted from place to place to place. He didn't want people to touch him, but he was also completely touch starved. He had a stupid hoodie he wore that he'd painted or bleached stripes onto to make patterns that looked like rib bones. He had a stupid haircut.

He was also a complete asshole. He acted out and made a mess of things anywhere he went, and he got into fights at school. He was  _twelve_. Not even  _Kai_ had gotten into fights at that age. Something was up about this kid, and Kai didn't like him.

Kai's Mom kept telling him to give Lloyd a chance. He was a scared twelve year old, after all. Nya was a little more blunt, and said he was being a self absorbed teenager. Kai spluttered that he was  _not_.

Lloyd was scared of thunderstorms. Like any self respecting teenager, Kai stayed up past his bed time, and Lloyd's room was right across from his. Every time there was a lightning strike that illuminated the room, thunder followed, and so did a slight whimper from Lloyd. Eventually, Kai got pretty annoyed at it, and went into Lloyd's room.

"What is your _problem_?" Kai hissed. "It's  _lightning_ and  _thunder_." 

Lloyd just stared at him with those green eyes before hissing back, "Go away. I didn't ask to be here. Just leave! Leave!"

Kai huffed and stormed out of the room. 

Of course his parents  _had_ to adopt Lloyd in late March, which meant April was next. April,  _of course_ , had a lot of rain. And rain lead to thunderstorms. Which meant even if Kai had  _wanted_ to go to sleep, he couldn't, because of stupid Lloyd.

Kai ended up asking his Dad- "Why him? Out of every kid, you chose  _him_?"

"He needed help."

"He needs to go back where he came from." Kai muttered.

His Dad raised an eyebrow at him, and Kai prepared himself for the Disappointed Dad Look Plus Speech. "Kai, I know getting a new sibling after so long is hard, but at least make an  _effort_ to get along. You've been a really bad sport about all of this."

"Sorry, he just kind of uprooted my life." Kai replied. "Why can't we just take him back to wherever you got him?"

"He's a foster child, Kai. We're deciding whether or not to adopt him and be done with it. We're giving it until June to decide."

"Don't."

"Kai!" His Dad sounded more than a little upset. 

Behind him, Kai heard a squeak. He turned around, and saw Lloyd, his hood draw around himself and staring at them. Kai's stomach sank.  _Ah, dammit._

"Lloyd-" Kai started, but the kid had already ran away. He turned back to Dad. "I'm sorry."

"It's not me you need to apologize to." His Dad said, and his Disappointed Dad Look was too much. Kai stuffed his hands in his pocket and went to give Lloyd his obligatory apology. 

The door to Lloyd's room was open just a little, so Kai could look inside without being seen. Lloyd was sitting on his bed, chewing on the sleeve of his jacket. Kai felt a twinge of sympathy. He went to his room, and dug around in his drawer, looking for that old... there it was.

Once he had his peace offering in his pocket, he went back to Lloyd's room and knocked. There was no answer and the door was unlocked, so Kai pushed it open slightly. "Hey." He whispered.

Lloyd looked up at him. His eyes were shiny, but his voice was harsh. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to apologize." Kai said honestly. "And, as a show of good faith, I brought you something."

Kai took out the green chew necklace with a pendent in the shape of a circle, with a cloud on it, that he'd gotten at Christmas and never used. The necklace was still in the wrapper. He handed it to Lloyd, who looked at it weirdly. "It's a stim toy." Kai explained. "Well, ah, I saw you stimming, so..."

"What's a stim?" Lloyd asked as he unwrapped the necklace. 

"I'll explain later. But you chew on it." Kai said, sitting down next to him. Lloyd took his hoodie sleeve out of his mouth and chewed on the silicone necklace instead. "Better than a hoodie, huh." Kai smiled.

Lloyd nodded, seeming unwilling to stop chewing on his new necklace. Kai didn't mind. He got that way sometimes too.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that." Kai said finally. 

Lloyd looked at him. "But you said it. You think it. You want me to leave."

"I did." Kai admitted. "But, listen, I..."

"No one ever wants me around." Lloyd whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Not even my own  _parents_... they left me. Why did they  _do_ that?"

On impulse, Kai wrapped an arm around the kid and pulled him close to his chest. For the first time, Kai felt a fierce surge of protectiveness towards Lloyd, instead of his usual bitter apathy or outright annoyance. The realization startled him.

"I don't know." Kai answered honestly. Honesty was the best policy. "Maybe they had their own things going on. Maybe they're just deadbeat parents. It doesn't matter. You're part of _our_ family now, and my parents are the best in the world."

"You want me to leave. Everyone either leaves or makes me leave."

"No. No, I don't think I want you to leave any more." Kai said in a low voice. His leg was bouncing up and down. _Stop that_. He commanded his leg.  _Make me_. His leg practically responded, continuing to bounce. "I've been a jerk."

Lloyd sniffed and laughed. "Yah, you have."

"But hey, we can get along. Brothers?"

"Brothers." Lloyd agreed, and went back to chewing on his necklace.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands, and i really am this petty


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, not an intellectual: im gonna write a college au even though i have exactly zero experience with how college works!

Chapter One

* * *

 

**Kai: [sent a picture]**

**Kai: we're here**

**Lloyd: holy crap**

**Lloyd: u better tell sis theres some weirdo with bad hair in that selfie!**

**Kai: LLOYD MONTGOMERY SMITH**

**Lloyd: :)**

**Lloyd: is nyah excited for her freshman year?**

**Kai: im telling her you typed that**

**Lloyd: UR THE ONE WHO PUT THAT SHORTCUT IN MY PHONE IF SHE MURDERS ME ITS UR FAULT**

**Lloyd: wait**

**Lloyd: i have ap calculus this year**

**Lloyd: let her murder me**

**Kai: i didnt tell her**

**Kai: so you owe me**

**Lloyd: im ur brother u traitor i dont owe u anything**

**Kai: false you owe me five bucks**

**Kai: but to answer your original question, she's really excited**

**Kai: just think! two more years and you'll be going to college too <3**

**Lloyd: aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Kai smiled and put his phone in his pocket while Lloyd sent him the same text over and over again. The selfie he'd sent Lloyd of him and Nya was actually about a half hour old- she'd already gone to her dorm, and had promised to call him when she got situated. Kai was at his own dorm room, bouncing on the balls of his feet outside the door and looking for an excuse to not go in just yet. He pulled his phone back out. Lloyd had only sent him a text of him screaming twice. 

**Lloyd: 2 years is a lot of time so im fine for nwo**

**Lloyd: it's so unfair why do u have to live at the dorms why cant u stay at home with me**

**Lloyd: ur college is only thirty minutes out u and nya can carpool**

**Kai: lloyd do you miss me? <3**

**Lloyd: only a little**

**Lloyd: FINE I MISS U**

**Lloyd: also my spinner ring broke again**

**Lloyd: and school doesnt start until monday**

**Lloyd: and micah is out of town until sunday**

**Lloyd: so basically im dying**

**Lloyd: tfw no bf aND NO STIM TOY**

**Kai: there /might/ be a spinner ring in my drawer, youre welcome to check**

Kai and Nya had driven up a few days early, much to Lloyd's annoyance. According to his words, "at least when you started going to college, I had Nya to keep me company. Plus, she's cooler than you." Kai was aware that Nya was cooler than him. It was kinda embarrassing.

Kai couldn't make himself wait outside his dorm any longer, or he would literally die of boredom, so he just fished his keys out of the pocket of his jacket and opened the door. Kai's roommate apparently had arrived, but wasn't there at the moment. Their stuff was neatly packed away and organized, with the exception of a mess of blueprints and papers and metal on the desk. Kai wondered what they were majoring in.

Kai only had a few bags of stuff, since he lived so close, and had mastered the art of going home every few weekends to grab whatever he needed and see his family (win-win really). He just dropped his bags on the bed that didn't have suitcases on it. From his pocket, his phone buzzed.

**Lloyd: [sent a picture]**

**Lloyd: U ARE A LIFE SAVER**

**Kai: no prob**

**Lloyd: u dont even use spinner rings so like. extra thank u**

**Lloyd: seriously.**

**Kai: its really not a problem**

**Lloyd: hey**

**Lloyd: micah texted to ask if we could call**

**Lloyd: nothing wrong he just misses my voice**

**Kai: tell micah thats gay and im proud of him**

**Kai: talk to him, you miss him and im not going anywhere**

**Kai: ill call you later if i can**

**Kai: love ya**

**Lloyd: <3 <3 <3**

Kai tossed his phone unceremoniously onto his bed and started to unpack. By the time he was done with two out of three of his bags, he heard the door open. He turned around to see a someone with brown skin a little darker than his own, except with paler patches Kai would have guessed were caused by vitiligo, extremely blue eyes, and a puff of white blonde hair that stood straight up. His roommate smiled at him. "Hello. I am Zane."

"Kai." Kai held out his hand, and they shook. "He/him most of the time."

"My pronouns are they or he, thank you." Zane said, and gestured to the desk where the blueprints were. "I hope my notes didn't disturb you? I got here yesterday, and was working on a few projects. I tend to forget to clean them up afterwards."

"It's fine." Kai assured them. "I barely noticed. So what are you majoring in?"

"Computer Programming. You?"

"Double major. Engineering and Mathematics." 

"Are you a sophomore as well?"

"Yep. But my roommate from last year dropped out, so here I am."

"I'm just coming to the dorms. I used to live at home, but I got tired of taking the subway and my father insisted that it was part of the college experience."

From his bed, Kai's phone buzzed. "Sorry, I'm expecting a call from my sister. Do you mind if I take it?"

"Not at all. We're going to live with each other all year, we can chat later."

Kai went over to his phone. It was Nya. He swiped answer and sat down. "Hey, sis."

"My roommate is a girl named Skylor." She started. "And she's undecided, but I think you two would get along. Also, I found a flyer for a mixer next Friday. Cause, you know, it'll be after the first week. I know you probably don't want to go, but... can you join me for moral support?"

"Of course." Kai said. He remembered that flyer from his freshman year- not that he'd gone. "Hey, college isn't that bad. It's pretty chill."

"I know, I'm just nervous. I was in highschool a few months ago." She laughed. "I'm an adult now, Kai. Ah!"

"You're gonna be a ramen eating adult." Kai laughed. 

"I like ramen."

"You won't." Kai promised.

They talked for a few more minutes before there was a crash from Nya's side, along with a "how in all things holy and unholy did that _cat_ get in here?" from another girl, and Nya quickly apologized and hung up.

"Do you have any siblings?" Kai asked Zane.

"A little brother. He's in middle school."

"I have Nya- my sister- and our brother, Lloyd. Lloyd's a high school junior, and Nya is starting her freshman year of college."

"Is she going to the mixer?" Zane asked.

"Oh, yah." Kai said. "She asked me to join her."

"I have a few friends who went on a bet last year and knowing them, they'll be doing it again this year. So it'll be nice to catch up with them in person."

"What kind of bet?"

"Their favorite teacher, their English teacher from senior year, bet them ten dollars each they wouldn't actually participate in the mixer. They went, and sent him video evidence as proof."

"Did they ever get paid?"

"Of course they did. They spent it on cake and other sugary sweets."

"I'd love to meet them," Kai snorted.

"I'll introduce you," Zane promised.

\---

Jay puffed up the collar of his leather jacket. "What do you think? Does it make me look cool, hot, and a little bit of a bad boy?"

"It makes you look like an asshole." Cole said, throwing his bag of chips in the trash. 

Jay stuck his tongue out at Cole. "Come on, I'm trying to put some effort into my appearance. Zane's gonna be there, and he always looks professional, even in sweatpants,  _and_ I need to make a good first impression on any cute babes that might be attending."

"Okay, first off, literally never say the word 'babes' again." Cole said. "Second, you're not gonna get a significant other if you wear that jacket, because it makes you look like an asshole."

Jay frowned and tossed aside the jacket. "Fine, what do you recommend?"

"Just wear a damn hoodie, Jay, it's not that deep. It's a  _mixer._ We only go because Mr. Garmadon bet us we wouldn't."

"Also to see cute babes." Jay added.

"Why did I request to be your roommate?" Cole sighed, but Jay knew he was joking. "Anyways, it's in ten minutes. Are you coming or not, because we're going to be late."

"Alright, jeez." Jay grabbed his keys and his trusty blue hoodie with a lightning bolt on the back, and opened the door. "Please, you first."

"A knight in shining armor." Cole rolled his eyes. "How are you ever going to get a girlfriend?"

"I'm charming, Cole." Jay huffed. "I have witty flirtatious quips."

"Hey, remember that time your dad gave you that super gross het advice book and-"

"WE DON'T SPEAK OF FRESHMAN YEAR, COLE." Jay yelled. Cole laughed at him, and hopped down the stairs. Jay just followed him with a sigh.

Neither of them could be bothered to turn a five minute walk into a two minute drive and a ten minute search for a parking spot, so they just walked to the building the mixer was being held. Jay liked his college. It was small, but offered an amazing array of classes and courses, even weird obscure ones Jay would have had an interest in taking if he could afford them. Basket weaving looked interesting. 

As it had been last year, the music was terrible. They had had some kind of cheesy strobe lights set up in hot pink and neon green, and it was  _so_ tacky and bad. Jay wouldn't have been caught dead anywhere near the place if he wasn't getting paid.

Of course, it had its upsides. Everyone was  _cute._

"Five bucks says you can't get a cute girl's number tonight." Cole huffed.

"Hey, that's not fair, what if I decide to dedicate my attention to getting a cute boy's number? Or a cute nonbinary person? Hm, Cole?"

"Fine.  _Ten_ bucks says you can't get  _any_ cute person's number." Cole raised an eyebrow. 

"You're on." Jay said, scanning the crowd. He had a  _type_. It wasn't a very obvious type. In fact, Cole had often asked if his type was having a body. He just didn't get it.

"I'm going to look for Zane." Cole said. "We'll find you later. Don't do anything stupid."

"See ya." Jay said as Cole shoved through the crowd. Jay tried to chat up a few people, but none of them  _clicked_. He wanted a  _click_. If not a romantic click, at least a friend click. Sometimes it was hard to tell them apart, but he knew when there was a click. He wasn't getting one with anyone at this mixer.

Just when Jay was about to call it quits, concede defeat, and look for Zane and Cole, he bumped into someone. "Oh, God, I am so sorry-"

"Oh, you're fine." She said, and he looked up at her. Her hair was short, and her skin was brown, and she had dark warm brown eyes. Jay froze for a second. 

"Hi." He said, straightening up. "Please don't tell me you were holding some drink?"

She spread out her hands to show her spotless outfit. "Nope. I was on my way to get a cookie though."

"Don't." Jay said immediately. "They're gross and stale."

She laughed. "I'm Nya."

"Jay." He held out his hand, and they shook. "So, what are you doing here, besides blessing us all with your presence?"

"Meeting people. I'm a freshman."

"Oh, cool, I'm a sophomore. Have you decided your major?"

"Not  _quite_ yet, but I'm going to before the month is over, that's my deal with myself."

"That's a good deal." Jay said, and he thought he felt that click. He wasn't sure what kind it was, but it was a definite click. "So, I'm going to be upfront- are you single?"

"Oh." Nya said, and shuffled her feet. "I mean, I am, but... you seem nice and all, but I'm just not interested."

"Oh, that's cool." Jay said. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"You're fine." Nya said with an exhale. 

They talked for a bit, and Jay figured out that click must have been a friend click, because Nya was  _awesome_. She had a great sense of humor, and when Jay brought up bets, she described the absolute  _obsession_ her brothers had with bets. Jay resolved if he ever met her brothers, they would end up betting each other broke.

Eventually, Jay looked through the crowd again. "My roommate Cole was supposed to find our friend Zane, but it can't have taken him that long. Wonder what's up."

"I'm sure they'll find you when they can." Nya said.

While he was looking through the crowd, a boy stood out to Jay, and he did a double take. 

"Who's that?" Jay asked Nya, pointing to where a boy who looked like her was talking on the phone. Over the music, Jay heard him say something along the lines of _'no, Lloyd, you can't come up here to kick my ass, you have homework'_.

"That's my brother, Kai." Nya smiled. "Want me to introduce you?"

"Please." Jay said. He needed to bet Nya's brother broke.

\---

Kai didn't even know why he'd bothered to go to the mixer. It was terrible and boring.

The music was loud, the lights were bright, and he wasn't  _too_ bothered by it, but it was still annoying as hell. Which is why he ended up alone and leaning in the corner while Zane went to look for his friends. Kai scrolled through his dash, and literally nothing was happened. He was  _bored_.

At least partway through Lloyd called him, asking if it was a good time. Kai responded with a very swift "your timing is  _perfect_."

"How's school been for you?" Lloyd asked.

"Pretty okay. We got our syllabuses and stuff, started some stuff. How's junior year going for you?"

"You know, I was going to respond rather melodramatically, but it's actually not as bad as I thought it would be. And I only tripped over like five things all week. So go me. I still think I would actually _die_ without my spinner ring."

"How's Micah?" Kai asked.

"Micah is doing excellent." Lloyd said, and his voice went soft like it did when he talked about Micah. "I'm actually at his place right now- wait, where are you? You didn't tell me?"

"Some boring mixer my college threw."

"Is that why I hear music? If you're bored, I can always drive up-"

"Don't." Kai said immediately. "It would be absolute hell for you, the lights are flashing annoyingly bright and the music is bad and loud, and there are way too many people for you to be comfortable."

"I'd be fine." Lloyd huffed. "Sensory overload doesn't control me."

"Lloyd please."

"If you're not having fun, I can always come up there and kick your ass."

Kai laughed a little at that. "No, Lloyd, you can't come up here to kick my ass, you have homework."

"It's the first week! I don't have homework!"

"What homework are you ignoring right now?"

"None!" Lloyd argued. Kai raised an eyebrow, even if he knew Lloyd couldn't see. 

"Really?"

"Micah and I finished it already." He huffed. 

"God bless that boy."

"Thanks, Kai." Micah said. "Means a lot."

"Lloyd Smith, do you have me on speaker?" Kai demanded.

"Only for the past few sentences." Lloyd said, sounding farther away. "Micah, where the hell are the cheezits?"

"What are you two even doing?"

"Date night." Lloyd said. "And you're off speaker now. We finished our homework, so we're going to binge Voltron: Legendary Defender."

"Season one or two?"

"Two." Lloyd admitted. "Need to refresh my memory since I tried to erase season two from it. Season three comes out in September, and I'm not ready to be disappointed again. I'm still holding in there for canon Klance, though."

"Obviously, they're in love."

Kai laughed and looked up. Nya and some guy were walking over. "I'm not hanging up I think, just hold on for a sec." Kai said and put down his phone. "Nya. Who's your friend?"

"Kai, this is Jay."

"Hey." Jay said, holding out his hand. His eyes were different colors, Kai noticed. One was hazel brown, and the other was blue. His hair was curly and brown, veering towards russet. His skin was a light brown, and he had a gap in one of his eyebrows.

"Hi." Kai managed. "Hold on, just a sec." He brought his phone back up to his ear. "Lloyd, sorry, but I'm going to have to call you back."

"Lloyd's on the phone?" Nya asked. "Can I talk to him?"

"Wanna talk to Nya?" Kai asked.

"YES I WANT TO TALK TO NYA NYA BE SALTY WITH ME AND MICAH ABOUT THE LACK OF HUNK CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!"

Kai handed her his phone, and she walked off, leaving Kai alone with this stranger. Kai rubbed the back of his head. "So. Why did you want to meet me?"

"I was chatting with Nya, and I saw you, and thought you looked similar. She mentioned her brothers were into bets, and it happens I am too."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yah." Jay said. "She briefly mentioned the Great Bet, but what's that?"

"Oh dear Lord." Kai snorted. "Okay, so I was in my senior year of highschool. Nya was a junior, Lloyd was a freshman. Somehow, we all realized that none of us had ever had a significant other."

"Somehow?"

"Lloyd was making fun of me and one thing led to another." Kai rolled his eyes. "Anyways, the point is we made a bet that's been going on for over two years now- the last one to get a significant other has to do something really embarrassing that the other two pick out. Like, you don't have to have a significant other at the same time as the others- we fully expected this to go on for years, so breakups are fine and still count towards the 'significant other' pool. Only rule is you have to honestly be dating them, not just for the bet."

"Wow. Seems complicated."

"Then Lloyd has to go and get a boyfriend." Kai huffed. "They're ridiculously in love, and don't even start on the 'teens don't know what real love is' because  _trust me I have seen them together, that's love bitch_."

Jay laughed, throwing his head back as he did. "So now it's between me and Nya to see who can get a date first."

"It's gonna be her." Jay said. "I talked to her for, what, about five minutes? She could get a boyfriend, girlfriend, datefriend, whatever, any time she was interested."

Kai sighed. "You sound like Lloyd. You know, you two would probably get along pretty well."

"Jay!" A guy yelled, running up with Zane in tow.  _Must be one of his friends. Wait, is Jay the other?_

"Cole! Zane!" Jay waved them over. "This is Kai."

"I know." Zane said. "He's my roommate."

"This is the moody roommate you mentioned?" Cole asked. He had wavy black hair, and dark brown skin, and a mismatched grin. 

"Moody?" Kai asked Zane, offended.

"I didn't say moody." Zane defended himself. "Cole made that assumption on his own."

"Hi." Cole held out his hand. "Is Jay annoying you?"

"No, we're just talking." Jay said.

"Well, it's almost eleven. And you take an hour to get ready for bed, and I'd like to at least  _semi_ go to sleep at decent times." Cole said.

"Okay, hold on, I need to say bye to Nya!" Jay ran off. 

"Hey, get my phone back for me!" Kai called after him.

"What a coincidence that we've all met in this manner." Zane said, smiling. Kai was starting to get the feeling Zane was the sweet one.

"We'll have to talk sometime," Cole yawned. "I have  _not_ been getting enough sleep, wow. I'm gonna grab Jay, and I'm going to go. He has the room keys."

"Bye, Cole." Zane said. "We should head back as well."

"Yah." Kai said, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jay run up to him. "Here's your phone." He said with a half grin, shoving the phone at Kai.

"Bye." Kai said.

"See ya!"

\---

"We're headed home, and you owe me ten dollars." Cole said as they walked.

Jay shoved back his sleeve and held up his arm, where Nya's number was written on it sloppily. "You didn't say it had to be a potential romantic partner's number." Jay said with a cocky grin. "Just a cute person's number."

Cole groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throwing every headcanon i have at this and calling it a fic* a masterpiece
> 
> eyyy my tumblr is witchlightsands and i love lloyd a lot


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more texting than actual things happening but its a cute filler chapter in my opinion

 Chapter Two

* * *

 

 

The first few weeks flew by a lot faster than Kai thought they would. Nya was adjusting to college alright, and she got along  _great_ with her roommate. Kai and Zane got along, too. Zane invited him to hang out with his friends a few times, and Kai got along with them, too. It was fun to meet Cole for longer than a few seconds- apparently he was lying to his dad about his major. His dad thought he was taking Dance. Cole was actually taking Biological Science. Kai found this immensely funny. 

He and Nya saw each other almost every other day, and Lloyd texted almost nonstop. He was adjusting to junior year, and was very curious as to what Kai was getting him for his birthday. Kai reminded him his birthday was in three months. 

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Kai didn't hate himself enough to take Saturday afternoon classes. He was wandering the campus, as you do, trying to get a feel of things. Maybe a little bit away he could see what he guessed were Quidditch players. He walked over to them, mostly because he was bored and if he had to walk along a boring sidewalk any longer he was going to combust.

Kai found a nice patch of grass to sit on, and watched as the dorks ran around with pvc pipes and bad socks. It was a red team versus a blue team, and Kai decided he liked the red team. Although he could have sworn the person playing the Snitch looked familiar...

Russet hair. An eyebrow with a gap in it. Even from a distance away, Kai could tell his eyes were two different colors. Kai almost choked on his laugh.  _Jay plays Quidditch?_ Kai watched as Jay ran around, dressed all in yellow, and definitely wished he'd had the foresight to bring his phone. 

A minute or two later, someone from the red team caught Jay, and the game was over with the blow of a whistle. Kai stood up and tried to wave Jay over. Jay saw him, and waved back, running over. "Hey." He panted, pushing his hair off of his sweaty forehead. "Did Zane tell you I was here?"

"No, I had no idea you would be here." Kai laughed. "I just happened to be in the area, and the game was more interesting than the trees."

"That we are." Jay said. "I usually play for blue, but our usual Snitch was out."

"That's amazing." Kai snorted. "Do you need to get back, though, or..?"

"Nope. Lucky you, that was our last game of the day." Jay gestured to where a few of his teammates were, along with a pile of bags. "I do have a hoodie and a pair of sweat pants I'd like to put on over this, though. Yellow isn't exactly my color."

"Oh, yah, of course." Kai waved, and Jay ran off. Kai absently messed with his fidget spinner while Jay put on his sweatpants and hoodie as an extra layer, before jogging over again. "Alright, I'm starving. Wanna get pizza or something?"

"As long as you pay your share and half the tip."

"Sounds fair. Come on, I know this great place five minutes from campus, you'll love it."

"Wait, we should also make sure you're not gonna force me to eat pineapple on that pizza."

Jay scoffed. "You are weak. But if you insist."

Kai heard a buzz, and Jay looked at him. "What? I forgot my phone, it's yours." Kai shrugged.

Jay got out his phone and looked. "It's a text from Nya. Something about someone named Lloyd?"

"Kai!" A voice yelled, and Kai felt a weight hit him head on. Kai yelled out, "ah!" and the next thing he knew he was on the ground. 

Kai spluttered and looked up at his little brother, who had tackled him. Lloyd had a wide grin and his hair was sticking up in every direction. Kai huffed and called out, "get off of me, you great lug!" 

Lloyd laughed and stood up, letting Kai up. "Nice to see you too, Kai. Thank you for having your phone on, Kai, so you could tell me where you were, Kai. Where were you! I just spent ten minutes looking for you!"

"I'm sorry, I left my phone in my room!" Kai messed up Lloyd's hair even more than it was. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm sixteen, I drove up on my own." Lloyd gave him a lopsided grin. "I wanted to see my favorite siblings! Siblings. With an s."

"Does mom know you're here?" Kai asked.

"Of course she does! As if I wouldn't tell her." Lloyd crossed his arms. He glanced at Jay, who was standing behind Kai with an expression like awe or confusion. "Is he your new arm candy?"

Kai and Jay both spluttered. Kai hoped Jay didn't see his face turning red. "Wh-what? No, no! Jay is just a  _friend_."

Lloyd looked at Jay, then back at Kai. "Is he straight? If he is, I can't be here, I'm allergic-"

"LLOYD!" Kai was pretty much mortified. He looked at Jay, hands spread apologetically. "I'm sorry about Lloyd, we're working on teaching him manners but he's an asshole."

"First off, Kai, I love your brother. Second-" Jay looked down at Lloyd, who was about an inch shorter than him, "how dare you call me a heterosexual."

Lloyd beamed. "I like him!"

"High praise." Kai noted. 

"Hey, is that a spinner ring?" Jay asked, pointing to Lloyd's hand. Lloyd stuffed his hand in his pocket on instinct. "No, I mean, I have one too." Jay held up his hand, showing Lloyd a blue ring Kai had never seen before.

"I'm autistic." Lloyd said, pointing at his shirt, which was red. Lloyd didn't own a red shirt. "Red instead, and all that."

"Ah, I'm not." Jay said. "Just some anxiety for me. The ring helps though."

"Lloyd, why the hell are you wearing my shirt?" Kai demanded.

Lloyd shrugged. "Nya's wouldn't fit."

"Why don't you just wear your own shirt?" Kai asked, exasperated.

"We were doing stuff with inks in art class, and they stain." Lloyd said. "I didn't want to get ink on  _my_ shirt. Besides, you never wear this thing!"

\---

Jay watched as Kai and Lloyd continued to bicker, completely oblivious to him.

Whatever Jay had been expecting from the little brother Kai had mentioned a couple times, Lloyd was... decidedly not it.

He had wild curly blonde hair, and was pale as death. He was shorter than Jay (which  _never_ happened), and had green eyes. The shirt he was wearing had a couple ink splashes near the hem, and his blue skinny jeans were torn up, and he wore scuffed up Converse. His fashion sense was a lot like Kai's, except Lloyd managed an artist aesthetic, and Kai just looked like a rumpled up college student. 

Eventually, Lloyd looked at him. "You're staring." He accused. Jay assumed they were used to stares- in all honesty, they didn't look related by blood.

"You're shorter than I thought you'd be." Jay admitted, truthfully. "From the way Kai talked about you, I assumed you'd be taller, to match your larger-than-life personality."

Lloyd looked at him in silence for a few moments before he started to laugh. "That is the first time I've heard that one." He cackled. "Usually people comment on the hair. I haven't hit my growth spurt yet, so there's that, and I'm adopted."

Kai shot Jay a grin. Jay would guess making Lloyd happy was a good way to get on Kai's good side.

"Alright, I actually need to find Nya then." Lloyd said, brushing grass off of his jeans. "See ya, guys. Kai,  _text me_."

"Alright!" Kai called as Lloyd jogged off. Jay was confused but endeared by the high schooler. 

"So, that's your brother," Jay said.

"Yah, he's something. You should see what happens when he and Nya team up." Kai shuddered. "Memes beyond your wildest dreams. They're a mess."

Jay snorted. "Come on, I'm still hungry. Pizza?"

"Yes."

\---

When Kai got back to his phone, he immediately was hit by at least ten notifications from the so dubbed "sibling group chat". (It was actually titled "Zero Days Since Our Last Nonsense".)

**Group Chat: Zero Days Since Our Last Nonsense**

**Lloyd: KAIS GOT A BOYFRIEND KAIS GOT A BOYFRIEND**

**Nya: N O**

**Nya: I WAS SO C L O S E**

**Nya: WHO  
**

**Nya: LLOYD**

**Nya: LLOYD YOU PURPOSEFULLY LEFT THIS UNTIL YOU LEFT  
**

**Nya: YOU ARE A TERRIBLE GOSSIPER**

**Nya: I WILL CHASE YOU DOWN**

**Nya: LLOYD TELL ME MORE**

**Nya: KAAAAAAAI**

Kai responded as quickly as he could.

**Kai: HE'S BEING AN ASSHOLE**

**Kai: JAY ISNT MY BOYFRIEND**

**Nya: HA**

**Nya: I CAN STILL WIN THE BET THEN**

**Nya: wait**

**Lloyd: kai admit it u liiiiike hiiiiim**

**Nya: jay???**

**Nya: the one with heterochromia????**

**Nya: you like him?????**

**Nya: ... why???**

**Kai: i dONT**

**Kai: HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND**

**Kai: LLOYD JUST SAW US HANGING OUT AND ITS HIS FAULT HE JUMPED TO CONCLUSIONS**

**Lloyd: :)or did i see the future**

**Nya: lloyd dont scare me like that im not going to be at you and kais mercy im WINNING this bet**

**Kai: please lloyd stop saying jay is my bf**

**Lloyd: UR BLUSHING RN ARENT U**

Kai  _was_ blushing, but he wasn't going to tell Lloyd that.

**Kai: youre both terrible and i hate you**

**Nya: aaaw :'(**

**Lloyd: r00d**

**Lloyd: also, i dont like bf**

**Lloyd: or boyfriend**

**Lloyd: boyfriend is too long, and bf is too short**

**Lloyd: beef? just right**

**Nya: would the same be true for girlfriend/gf?**

**Lloyd: geef**

**Nya: what about a nonbinary partner?**

**Kai: neef**

**Lloyd: NEEF  
**

**Nya: NEEF**

**Kai: WAIT LLOYD NO CHANGE THE GROUP CHAT TITLE BACK**

**Kai: IT MUST STAY 0 DAYS SINCE OUT LAST NONSENSE**

**Nya: the title is the way it is because you wouldnt stop changing the title**

**Lloyd: changed it back :(**

**Lloyd: y do u guys hate neef so much**

**Kai: i want a neef**

**Kai: or a beef**

**Kai: or a geef**

**Nya: s a m e**

**Lloyd: B)**

**Kai: just bc you are micah are in love**

**Lloyd: im SIXTEEN it isnt LOVE**

**Kai: ITS LOVE LLOYD ADMIT IT**

**Nya: youre kinda in love**

**Lloyd: IM SIXTEEN AND CRIED WHEN I GOT A B ON MY CALC TEST**

**Lloyd: I DONT KNOW WHAT LOVE IS**

**Kai: who gets to say what love is?? why should adults be better tellers of what love in than teens?**

**Lloyd: experience?**

**Nya: we're Adults**

**Lloyd: nyah no**

**Lloyd: ***nya**

**Lloyd: dam u phone shortcut**

**Nya: YOURE IN LOVE WITH MICAH JUST ADMIT IT**

**Kai: I CALL BEING BEST MAN AT THE WEDDING**

**Lloyd: ...**

**Lloyd: ONLY IF I CAN BE THE BEST MAN AT U AND JAY'S**

**Kai: what i think i hear zane calling me**

**Kai: COMING ZANE**

Kai tossed his phone to the end of his bed. 

\---

**Cole: did u know the librarian has a secret stash of chocolate**

**Jay: N O**

**Cole: its tru she gave me some**

**Cole: [sent a picture]**

**Cole: i was in there crying over my homework, she came over to ask what was wrong, and boom. chocolate**

**Jay: damn remind me to have all my midlife crisises in the library from now on**

**Cole: yah**

**Cole: so**

**Cole: you hung out with Kai**

**Jay: how'd u know?**

**Cole: magic~**

**Cole: also zane told me**

**Jay: figures**

**Jay: yah I met his little brother**

**Jay: it was cool**

**Cole: SHA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA**

**Jay: nO**

**Cole: U WANNA KISS TEH BOY**

**Jay: YOURE TERRIBLE  
**

**Jay: AND IM ACTUALLY TURNING MY PHONE OFF NOW**

**Cole: no phones in the library anyways**

**Cole: i dont want to push my luck with misako**

**Cole: i want more chocolate later on**

**Jay: don't stay too late**

**Cole: i wont**

**Cole: dont eat my snacks**

**Jay: i wont**

**Jay: you have crappy snacks anyways**

**Cole: :/ u have bad taste**

**Cole: bye jay**

**Jay: see ya**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands draw me stuff
> 
> simple-ram made an art for last chapter and i screamed!! check it out [here](http://witchlightsands.tumblr.com/post/160297259140/simple-ram-witchlightsands-i-hope-you-feel)!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

* * *

  

Kai thought back to that time years ago Lloyd had made him a sign that said "I only hyperfocus on my homework between the hours of midnight and 3 in the morning". Kai kind of wished he had that sign now, because it was an accurate description of how his school year was going. (For the record, of  _course_ he did his homework at hours that weren't the middle of the night. He just... happened to be best at actually focusing on it and getting it done at midnight.)

"I'm sorry if I'm keeping you up, I've never been good at focusing on my homework at a reasonable time." Kai muttered to Zane as he downed his third coffee. It was a Sunday morning, and people who went to church were going to church. Kai was not, and Zane wasn't either, so they were sitting outside a small cafe and spending some bonding time together. Kai would have kicked himself if he never became friends with his roommate. 

"You think you're the only one that regularly goes to sleep that late? Kai, please." Zane snorted. "I haven't gone to sleep before one a.m. since summer. I'm dead inside."

"I'll drink to that," Kai said, considering if he needed another coffee. Nya hated his coffee habit- she called it an obsession, and said that coffee was gross bean water. Kai usually shot back that he needed his gross bean water to function, and he wasn't drinking it for the taste. "Wait, what are you staying up doing? There's absolutely no way your homework takes you that long, you're a machine."

"Working on a project of my own. If you want, I can show you the blue prints. I'm building a robot hunting falcon."

"Really? Dude, that's awesome." Kai offered him a fist bump, and Zane rolled his eyes slightly before humoring him. 

"The best years of our lives." Zane gestured around. "Have you checked out the library? They set up a couple of puzzles on one of the tables and students are encouraged to put in a few pieces when they have free time, or as they're studying to prevent burnout."

"I'm so terrible at puzzles," Kai said. "They're more of Nya's thing. I get frustrated after three minutes and go to the corner to frustratedly vent about how terrible puzzles are. One time I spent an hour trying to put together a puzzle I thought was a boat. It was Starry Night."

"Wow." Was all Zane commented.

"I don't even think I've ever been the the library?" Kai shrugged. "Maybe once or twice, but I'm not really a books kind of person, and there was something about actually studying in a library that seemed... off. It's hard to explain, sorry. I just don't like libraries. Too many things."

"That's fine. We do have a new librarian, though, so it's all set up differently."

"What?" Kai frowned. "Ms. Mistaké left? I liked her, she was bitter and sarcastic."

"Like you?"

"We shared a sense of humor, even if I only went by every few months." Kai shrugged. "Whatever, I'll end up there during finals week crying. I always do."

"Apparently if you cry in the library, the new librarian gives you chocolate."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Cole told me. He loves her."

"That's actually amazing, oh my God." Kai's phone buzzed, and he got it out. 

"Is it your brother?" Zane asked.

"Nah, he probably got dragged to his boyfriend's church for Mass." Kai said absently. "It's my sister, Nya."

**Nya: Kai, you loser, where are you**

**Kai: A, why do you need to know**

**Kai: B, insulting me isnt the best way to get information**

**Kai: C, im outside a coffee shop with my roommate**

**Nya: of course youre drinking coffee**

**Kai: you will too, give it time**

**Kai: its the only way to function**

**Nya: i dont like it**

**Nya: i dont need it to function**

**Nya: i should be worshipped as a goddess lol**

**Kai: youre always saying youre a goddess**

**Nya: am i wrong?**

**Kai: no. but why do you need to know where i am?**

**Nya: i wanna drop by and see mom and dad later, and youre the one with a car**

**Nya: so you can either lend me your keys or drive down with me**

**Kai: sure, no prob, i can come**

**Nya: good i already told mom youd be there for lunch**

**Kai: really**

**Nya: we need to get there by eleven and its a half hour drive**

**Nya: please dont be late**

**Nya: like you always are**

**Kai: im!! not!! always!! late!!**

**Nya: yes,you are.**

**Kai: bye nyah**

**Nya: i hate you**

**Kai: love you too >:3**

**Nya: </3**

Kai glanced at the time on his phone. It was about ten o'clock. Kai would have slept in later, but the birds had decided him hearing their screeching was more important. Kai had briefly considered murdering the birds, then decided they weren't worth his time. Why were the birds even  _there_? Why couldn't they go sing somewhere else?

He messed with the fidget spinner he carried everywhere while paying his bill. "I'm going to the library. I like puzzles." Zane said.

"I should get ready for lunch with my family, because knowing my sister, she'll want to leave early. See ya, Zane." Kai said with a half salute, running away.

\---

Kai held out his arms. "I got here first." He said with a grin as Nya walked up to him. "I wasn't late." 

She looked at him with a snort. "Really?"

Kai looked at himself. He'd brushed his hair (it had been hard, seeing as he'd forgotten to do it. A lot.) and was wearing a clean hoodie. He thought he looked decent. "What?"

"The hoodie."

"Oh," Kai said. He was wearing the hoodie he'd gotten years ago, for a birthday, saying "Kai's on break". Nya and Lloyd had matching ones that read "if lost return to Kai". "What, it's a nice hoodie!"

"It's summer!"

"I'm wearing it. And since I'm driving-"

"No, you're not, give me the keys and get in the car."

Kai handed her the keys and got in the car.

"Driver picks the music." Nya said cheerfully after two minutes, and Kai saw her nefarious plot.

"Nya, Nya no."

"Nya yes."

"Is this because I called you nyah? I'm sorry!"

Nya just hummed and put the radio on _prime_   _country_. Kai hit his head against the window as some guy started singing about his truck. "If Devil Went Down to Georgia doesn't come on, this was worthless torture." Kai sighed.

Nya shrugged. "Just hang in there. It's a thirty minute drive."

Each song was about three minutes, roughly, give or take. That meant Kai had to suffer through about ten songs. He was going to die.

_This is totally because I called her nyah._

\---

Devil Went Down to Georgia did not come on, and Kai had to suffer through _eight_ country songs. "I'm pretty sure I'm not real." Kai muttered as he closed the door. "You can only be so  _real_ after listening to  _that_."

"I like country." Nya said defensively.

"You like country, and you hate coffee, what went wrong?" Kai rolled his eyes dramatically and messed up his hair before ringing the doorbell. 

"You have keys." Nya said.

"I like the doorbell." He shrugged. "Hey, five bucks says Lloyd's not home."

"I'll take that bet."

Mom opened the door, and he grinned. "Hey, Mom!" He hugged her. "It's been a while, huh."

"Welcome home. Nya, you brought your brother!" 

"It took some convincing." Nya said and hugged her when Kai let go. 

"Hey Mom, is Lloyd home?" Kai asked casually.

"Not yet." 

Nya frowned and Kai shot her a grin. Mom raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have a feeling your brother was just the subject of a bet?"

"Would we do anything of the sort?" Kai asked innocently.

"I don't know why I encourage his betting habit." Nya huffed.

"Nyah!"

" _Kai_."

Mom sighed. "Just come on in, and help me set the table."

"Yes, Mom." They chorused.

The doorbell rang about ten minutes later, and then Kai heard the door open. That's how he knew it was Lloyd- he used doorbells less as permission to enter and more as an announcement of his entry. Kai's suspicion was confirmed when Lloyd ran into the kitchen. 

"I'm late, I'm late, I know I am!" He said. "Sorry, sorry."

"Where were you?" Nya asked. "Isn't that Micah's hoodie over your dress shirt?"

Lloyd sighed. "I forgot that if I stay over at Micah's on a Saturday with no way to get home on Sunday, I get dragged to Mass."

"We'll make a Catholic out of you yet." Kai teased.

"Screw you, Kai, I know you're agnostic too." Lloyd called. "I mean, It's fine, I don't mind going, but I only go because the Reols can't leave me alone with no way to get home. It's not like I want to."

"So you and Micah could have a church wedding and you wouldn't care?" Nya asked. 

"Wow, I actually can't understand a word either of you are saying, amazing, it's like a faint buzz in my ears," Lloyd declared as he sat down. 

"Don't tell me you're fighting." Dad walked into the dining room. 

"Nope." Nya smiled sweetly. "Kai might harbor a grudge against me because I made him listen to country in the car, but Lloyd still adores me."

"She doesn't like coffee and she likes country," Kai told Dad. "It's not human!"

"Just petty sibling squabbles all around, nothing major though," Lloyd said. "And apparently they don't understand that I'm sixteen, and that  _no one actually marries the person they dated in high school_." He glared at his siblings as he said the last part. 

"Me and Mom were high school sweethearts," Dad commented. Lloyd buried his face in his hands. 

\---

Kai got out to the car first, and refused to let Nya drive (or pick the music) on the way back. She complained for the first few minutes, but eventually settled for "at least I don't have to hear you whine the whole way" and let Kai mess with the radio. 

"What major do I get if I want to be a botanist?" Nya hummed on the way back.

"You want to be a botanist?"

"Why not? Nope, never mind, just came up with five reasons why not." Nya sighed. "Ah, well. I'll come up with something to do with my life. Business?"

"I don't think you're really a business kind of person, but if you want to."

"No, I don't. I don't know what I want to do. Maybe I can be a- pfft, I was about to say I could be a  _teacher_. Me, hanging out with kids all day, could you imagine?"

"That would go terribly." Kai agreed. "Just remember, you're not ever going to be stuck in one thing. Mom used to be an art teacher, and now she's an engineer and designs water systems." 

"Yah." Nya sighed. "Just kind of wish I knew what I wanted to do with my life. I mean, job wise. I know I want a wife and a dog and to live in a small but not cramped apartment with a few succulents."

Kai snorted. "Sounds great."

"Maybe I can just be a politician."

"I _will_ cut off all contact with you." 

"Politicians are dirty cheats and I can't believe I considered being one. Though I would make a good president."

"Can't be worse than the previous ones."

\---

**Lloyd: kai**

**Lloyd: kai**

**Lloyd: i know its eleven pm on a tuesday but like ur never asleep by now**

**Lloyd: [sent a picture]**

**Lloyd: kaaai help me with my math hw**

**Lloyd: kai pls**

**Lloyd: kaaaaaaai**

**Lloyd: KAI**

**Lloyd: alright, its like midnight thirty, i shoudl slep**

**Lloyd: night**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, in case not everyone was sure (bc my hints were Very Subtle) Kai has ADHD! i dont have ADHD, and i've been doing some research so Kai has an accurate portrayal, but if anyone has a few tips, they would be very much appreciated.
> 
> my tumblr is witchlightsands and in _theory_ im a multifandom blog but im also not going to be active there for the next indeterminable length of time because i got grounded yaaay. i can write until june first on my school computer but after that its radio silence


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

* * *

  

**Lloyd: kai**

**Lloyd: KAI!!!!**

**Lloyd: KOI**

**Lloyd: kai answer your phone damn you**

\---

Kai flopped into his bed dramatically. 

"Are you that exhausted?" Zane smiled and turned a page in their book. 

"It's Monday and I'm dying," Kai answered through a pillow. "What's the nearest way to death? Does death give free trials? Try death for three days, if you're not satisfied we'll send your soul back."

"Death does not give free trials."

"Dammit." Kai sat up with a sigh. "It's, like, October. I can't even be excited for Halloween, Zane, this is what the public school is doing to me. It's corrupting my childlike enjoyment of Halloween!"

"Halloween? Aren't we a little too old for that?"

"What? Zane, I'm sorry, the words coming out of your mouth don't make sense."

It'd been about a week since Kai had seen his parents. School was getting into full swing and it was terrible. Kai remembered why he didn't like school. He was terrible at it.

"Can we go to a club or something?" Kai mumbled. "Like, I mean, my mom will flat out murder me if I drink anything alcoholic, and I'm a terrible dancer, I just kind of want to get out of the room."

"Kai, it's a Monday afternoon."

"Damn you and your logic, keeping me from making stupid decisions," Kai grumbled, but it was with a laugh. "Hey, how's Pixal?"

Zane refused to look up from his book, but he was blushing. "She's fine."

"How long have you two been dating?" 

"A year and a half."

"She's currently studying abroad in Sweden?"

"Switzerland," they corrected. 

"When do I get to meet her?"

"I don't know," Zane said. "I know she's coming back into town before Thanksgiving, and we've been talking about going to a pride event together, but dates are fuzzy."

"You two are adorable," Kai cooed. 

"Kai." Zane's blush went redder.

"Zane and Pixal, sittin' in a tree-"

"Kai, don't pretend you're not just teasing me about Pixal so you can procrastinate your homework." Zane raised an eyebrow. 

Kai sighed. "You got me. Why did I think a double major was a good idea?"

"You're doing fine, you just need to stop teasing me about my girlfriend and do your work."

"You're like no fun sometimes."

"Kai Smith, do your homework, or I  _personally_ will tell Jay you blush and get all stuttery whenever Nya mentions his name."

Kai squawked, fell off of his bed, groaned, then got up and went to get his textbooks.

\---

**Cole: jay u keep looking at your phone and smiling**

**Jay: im looking at memes**

**Cole: okay, I thought you were texting kai**

**Jay: garyjkhdsfha COLE**

**Jay: COLE I DONT HAVE HIS NUMBER**

**Jay: AND ALSO WERE IN CLASS RIGHT NOW GO AWAY**

\---

"Stop texting me in the middle of class, Cole." Jay shoved his friend's shoulder. "I have a GPA to maintain!"

"Your GPA is in the garbage with your sense of style and my father's expectations of me being a dancer," Cole said blankly. 

"Hey, rude."

"Yah, that might have gone a little far. Sorry."

"It's fine, I can't stay mad at you." Jay rolled his eyes. "But don't  _ever_ insult my sense of style ever again. Also, what's up with you asking if I was texting Kai?"

"Because ever since you guys met you can't stop  _talking_ about him." Cole put on his Jay-impression voice. "Kai's hair gel works so well, Kai's smile is like the sun, Kai doesn't like pineapple on pizza, Kai's eyes are so dreamy-"

"I mention he has a nice smile  _one time,_ " Jay grumbled. "I can aesthetically appreciate a guy's smile whenever I want, Cole!"

"I just think it's interesting that you mention  _his_." Cole's face was as close as humanly possible to the three-face-text-emoji. "You've known him for like a little more than a month I think?"

"Whatever. I thought you had nice eyes about a month after we met."

"Jay, that's so  _gay_."

"You're gay."

"Damn straight."

"That was the wrong expression to use there."

Cole frowned. "Yah. Damn gay?"

"Can we make that a thing?"

"You're damn bisexual."

"Damn gay," Jay laughed.

Cole laughed too. "Amazing how fast you can get off topic. The point of this is you talk about Kai a lot. You seriously don't have his number?"

"Nope."

"You have Nya's though."

"Yah, because she's funny, and awesome." Jay kicked at a pile of dead leaves on the ground. "Autumn is coming."

"It's the middle of October and we live in the northern part of the United States. Autumn is  _here_."

Jay snorted. "So what are you going to be for Halloween?"

"Not sure. But it's a few weeks away still, right? I'm more concerned about English."

"English is a devil class, and English is a devil language." Jay made a face. "But look at you, Cole! Actually caring about your school work!"

"Jay, I went to sleep at like four a.m. yesterday. I have no choice but to care."

 Jay laughed. "Come on, if we finish our homework early, we can spend the rest of the night binge watching bad cartoons and eating Domino's."

"Sounds like a decent plan."

\---

**Lloyd: kai?**

**Lloyd: kai, are u okay?**

**Lloyd: its, ah, been a while since u texted me?**

**Lloyd: two weeks to be precise**

**Lloyd: not that anyones counting**

**Lloyd: kai just answer ur phone pls**

\---

"It's almost November, which means it's almost December, which means it's almost finals season." Nya put her hands in her hair and started pacing. "I'm anxious stimming, Kai!"

"You'll do fine," Kai promised. "You're awesome at tests!"

"I know but these are  _college_ tests, Kai." Nya stared at him with wide eyes. "Halloween is a week away, and then it's November! Then it's suddenly Thanksgiving, and even though the pilgrims were murderers and turkey tastes like napkins, it's a great mark of time, and then boom! December!"

"Nya, you are  _completely_ overthinking this."

"I know." She sat down. "I just feel like it's all moving so  _fast_."

"But you're doing awesome. Ten bucks says your GPA is higher than mine!"

"Oh, Kai, I can't take that bet, I don't want to get you out of ten dollars, you can barely afford your ramen as is." 

"Speaking of ramen-" Kai elbowed her. "How's that going for you?"

"I'm not eating ramen," Nya said proudly. "You know my roommate, Skylor? She inherited her dad's noodle company when he went to prison. She's getting a degree in business like she's always wanted, and we get free food."

"And you? Didn't? Let me in on this?"

Nya batted her eyes. "But you like ramen."

"NO ONE LIKES RAMEN!" 

"You're right. I can't stand the texture." Nya made a face. 

Kai shrugged. "Alright, that's fair."

"So are we doing our usual dorky thing for Halloween where you me and Lloyd wear a group costume, and we _donate_ -" Nya made finger quotes around the word "-all our candy to Lloyd by the end of the night?"

"Not sure. I never thought I'd say this, but I think I'm outgrowing Halloween," Kai said sadly. "Ah, whatever, I'm not twenty  _yet_ , i can still be a kid."

"Kai, your birthday is like in February?"

"Day after Valentine's Day, yah. Nya, you're my sister."

"You can't use the 'I'm not twenty _yet_ ' excuse for doing dumb stuff once it's February."

"By then I'll have switched to 'I'm not twenty-one _yet_ '." Kai sighed. "I can't wait to turn twenty-one."

"You could barely handle turning eighteen."

"At least I got to vote then! What do I get when I turn twenty! ADHD times twenty?"

"That is  _not_ how that works."

"How do you know, you're not twenty."

"Neither are you!"

Kai sighed. "I should get going. It's getting late."

"See ya bro."

\---

**Lloyd: hey, nya**

**Nya: sup bro**

**Lloyd: has kai texted u recently?**

**Nya: yah, like yesterday?**

**Nya: why?**

**Nya: lloyd?**

**Lloyd: no reason**

**Lloyd: hey can i have jays number??**

**Nya: sure ill send you his contact info**

\---

**Lloyd: hey jay its lloyd**

**Lloyd: kai and nya's brother**

**Lloyd: sorry nya gave me ur number**

**Jay: youre fine! B)**

**Jay: what's up??**

**Lloyd: has kai texted u recently?**

**Jay: kai doesnt have my number**

**Jay: why?? do you?? need to know??**

**Jay: dont be like cole he keeps making fun of me for talking about kai**

**Lloyd: kai talks about u too**

**Lloyd: well. he did**

**Jay: ????? did i do something**

**Jay: also why are you asking if ive texted your brother ask him yourself**

**Lloyd: he hasnt been answering me**

**Lloyd: so i was worried and asked nya about it**

**Lloyd: but hes been texting her???**

**Jay: oh**

**Jay: oh**

**Jay: did something happen between u two**

**Lloyd: i dont know**

**Jay: if it makes u feel any better, i wont give him my number until he texts you back**

**Lloyd: jay i cant ask u to do that**

**Jay: you dont have to ask ive made up my mind**

**Lloyd: ...thanks**

**Jay: no problem short stuff**

\---

**Lloyd: kai honestly what the hell**

**Lloyd: its.**

**Lloyd: kai you ASSHOLE its been almost a MONTH**

**Lloyd: text me????? please???? just a simple hi would do???**

**Lloyd: im just confused and i want to know why you arent talking to me**

**Lloyd: did i do something wrong????**

**Lloyd: kai**

\---

Autumn was a weird time of year. It was the stage between everything being alive and everything dying. It was nice enough out to where Kai felt it was alright to take a nice walk, as long as he was wearing a hoodie. Kai had decided that he was going to marry the concept of Saturday. Saturdays, his one true love.

"Koi!" Kai turned around immediately at the sound of the old nickname, smiling. "Hey, Lloyd!"

Lloyd didn't look amused. "Are you alright?"

"What? I mean, stressed, but I'm fine. Are you?"

"Not really." Lloyd's voice was tense. "I mean, it's probably dumb and petty, but I'm still hurt and upset."

"What about?"

"You, you great asshole." Lloyd shoved his phone in Kai's face. "A month. No reply. For nearly. A month."

Kai looked over the messages Lloyd was showing him. All sent, but none received. 

 _And in that moment Kai knew,_ Kai's internal monologue started.  _He screwed up_.

"At first I thought you were, I don't know, laying in a ditch somewhere? But I asked Nya and you texted her? So I was just? Confused?" Lloyd took his phone back. "And I got Jay's number, and he said you didn't even have his number, so-"

"Wait, you thought I was ignoring you for  _Jay_?" Kai blinked. "Lloyd, no. I wouldn't abandon you for some  _guy._ "

Lloyd looked sad. "That is exactly what it felt like. Like you were abandoning me."

Lloyd spun and started walking away. By the time Kai processed what he'd said, he was gone. 

"No, wait! Lloyd! Dammit, Kai!" He yelled. Cursing himself, he pulled out his phone.

**Kai: im sorry**

Lloyd's reply came back a few seconds later.

**Lloyd: too late.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i made a sideblog with the url platonicgreenflame because im that kind of person


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

* * *

  

Kai was an absolute idiot. An absolute goddamn idiot.

So, ha, funny story. Apparently it's easy to delete a contact instead of changing a contact name. Which Kai apparently accidentally had done. And then marked Lloyd's number as spam.

Because he was an idiot.

He had to fix it before he sent his "sorry", and apparently it worked because Lloyd's "too late" came through very well.

Kai was starting his fifth consecutive minute of hitting his head against the wall of his dorm when Zane put a hand on his shoulder. "Beating yourself up about it won't help any."

"He won't answer me. I screwed up. Badly. Leave me to my misery." Kai hit his head against the wall some more.

"Just make sure your misery doesn't permanently damage your head," Zane said softly. "I'm here if you want to talk."

Kai just groaned.

\---

**Jay: hey is now a good time**

**Lloyd: i guess**

**Lloyd: i kinda need a low energy interaction rn**

**Lloyd: im mad at kai still and nyas busy**

**Jay: okay so**

**Jay: i just found out THE LIBRARIAN IS MARRIED TO MY OLD HIGH SCHOOL ENGLISH TEACHER??**

**Jay: MR GARMADONS WIFE IS ACTUALLY?? HERE?? WHAT A DAY**

**Lloyd: … garmadon?**

**Jay: yah? Thats his name, and hers too then.**

**Jay: youve had the little typing bubble for like five minutes u ok?**

**Lloyd: jay**

**Lloyd: u probably didnt know but**

**Lloyd: garmadon was my birth name**

**Jay: shit**

**Jay: oh crap ur like twelve forget i said that**

**Lloyd: im almost seventeen**

**Jay: but like ??? surely thats a p common name right?**

**Jay: there's absolutely no way they're actually your**

**Jay: i pushed send by accident because I realized um thats why you were familiar to me**

**Jay: um i think your birth dad was my old high school teacher and your birth mom is my librarian**

**Lloyd: i**

**Jay: crap i ah**

**Jay: u ok??**

**Jay: i know how touchy the subject of birth families can be**

**Lloyd: im fine**

**Lloyd: just need... a minute.**

**Lloyd: text you later**

\---

Kai managed to force himself to go outside, if only because he liked sunlight and staying his dorm room with nothing to do (he'd finished all his homework in his despair) was boring as hell.

The Quidditch pitch where Jay played was strangely quiet. Kai jogged up there to get closer, and almost made a squeaky noise like a chew toy given to a velociraptor.

His brother, at sixteen years old and barely five foot four, was staring up at one of the seniors- Morro. His arms were crossed, and everyone was giving them a wide circle like they expected it to go bad.

"You wanna go?" Lloyd demanded.

Morro just looked confused. "Who is this child and why is he threatening me?"

"I'm so sorry!" Kai darted out and shoved himself between them. He could feel Lloyd glaring at the back of his head, and gave Morro a small grin. "This is my little brother. We're going now."

Kai grabbed Lloyd's wrist and dragged him away. "What the hell are you doing?" Kai hissed. "Stop trying to pick fights with people five years older and almost a foot taller than you!"

"You're not my mom." Lloyd spat and yanked his arm away. "And don't touch me!"

Kai let go immediately. "What are you doing here, besides trying to fight the seniors?"

"He was looking at me funny."

"Lloyd."

Lloyd huffed. "Mom thinks I'm visiting you and Nya. Nya's with her roommate, and I'm pissed at you, but she doesn't know that. I'm going to the library."

"Why?"

"I need to speak with the librarian, Misako Garmadon." Lloyd said the name like it was poison, and stalked away.

It took Kai a few seconds to place it. "Garmadon? Lloyd, wait! Don't!"

He ran after his brother, and walked beside him as Lloyd ignored him. "Lloyd, don't. Please."

"What do you want from me, Kai? I'm not suddenly going to leap into her arms and want to be with her." Lloyd looked at him. "She left me."

"Lloyd, this won't be good for you."

"I was seven. And now, nearly ten years later, I'm still trying to deal with the fact that she didn't want me," Lloyd said. "No one wanted me."

Kai gulped. Lloyd had always had abandonment issues (which made what he did all the worse) and his birth parents were a large part of why. "We did. Mom, Dad, Nya, me. We want you."

"But she didn't." Lloyd had a one track mind. Kai knew it would be impossible to sway him. "I never dreamed of finding my 'real' family." Lloyd made finger quotes around the word real. "I wanted to find them and demand why I wasn't good enough for them."

"Lloyd, come on, let's just go home and I can apologize some more. Or catch a movie, or-"

They were at the door of the library. Lloyd gave him a pointed look and stormed in. Kai went in after his brother.

\---

The library was cool, Kai guessed. He didn't really like libraries, so it was pretty meh to him.

In the maze of people and books, Kai lost Lloyd. "Lloyd!" He called out.

Lloyd was sitting at a table, patiently staring at a half assembled puzzle. Kai sat next to him.

"It's bright. It's annoying." Lloyd squinted.

"Lloyd, I'm so sorry. Please, let's just go. You don't have to confront your birth giver. She doesn't deserve your time."

"No. Kai, I've been planning on what I was going to say to her since I was seven." Lloyd's eyes were filled with tears. He stood up, knocking over his chair in the process. "I'm pissed! And I want to look her in the eyes and-"

"Is there a problem here?" An old woman that Kai could only assume was Misako Garmadon walked up behind Lloyd and tapped his shoulder.

Lloyd whipped around. "Yah, there's a-"

He froze. Kai could see his lip trembling.

Misako had his eyes. The slight curve to them, the green, the faint smile lines in the same place. She had Lloyd's eyes.

Lloyd broke down crying.

Misako looked alarmed. "Are you alright?" She reached a hand towards him.

Lloyd shook his head, stumbling backwards, crying and obviously holding back a scream. Kai watched as he hid himself under a table and wrapped his arms around himself, chewing on the strings of his hoodie.

"Can I try to talk to him?" Misako asked.

Knowing his brother as well as he did well as he did, Kai figured she was more likely to get kicked in the face by a rose gold converse than have any actual conversation with Lloyd. "No. Not now, not ever," Kai said. "Stay away from him."

Misako narrowed her eyes. "He's autistic."

"And he almost never has meltdowns. But then, hey-" Kai spread out his arms and gave a fake smile, "-congratulations."

"I'm sorry, how do you know him?"

"He's my little brother." Kai forced himself to add, "he's adopted."

Misako gasped, and Kai could see the pieces clicking in her head. "Is that... is his last name Garmadon?"

"No," Kai snapped.

"Was his birth name Garmadon?" She rephrased.

"Maybe." Kai crossed his arms. "Look, just leave us alone. Coming here was a mistake. Once Lloyd is done with his meltdown- that you caused, by the way -we're leaving."

Misako walked away. Kai released a shaky breath, and sat next to Lloyd.

In all the years Kai had known him, Lloyd had never chewed his nails. When he first came into Kai's life, his nails had been chewed ragged, but he never had since Kai had given him a chew necklace. But in the absence of a chew necklace, Lloyd seemed to have reverted to old habits.

"K-Kai," Lloyd stammered out. "Can we go? Now?"

"Sure, kiddo." Kai smiled. "Come on out from under the table."

Kai did what he did when Nya was younger and upset, and then later when Lloyd was upset. He hoisted Lloyd onto his shoulders and carried him out.

"Why didn't you text me back?" Lloyd asked, his hand on Kai's head pushing the spikes of Kai's hair into his eyes.

"I deleted your contact info by accident and marked your number as spam, is what I think." Kai sighed. "You still mad at me?"

"Too tired to be mad."

"Come on, it's a Saturday. Let's just go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and my blog content changes daily


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried writing this chapter whoops

**Chapter Six**

* * *

 

"I didn't tell mom why I was actually here," Lloyd said suddenly. "I can't go home right now. She'll know."

"She's gonna find out anyways." Kai looked at him. 

"Can I stay here with you? Just for a bit? Please?" Lloyd's eyes were still shining with tears. Kai's heart melted. 

"Come on, I'm sure Zane won't mind you crashing for a bit."

"Thank you."

"Of course, kiddo." Kai messed up Lloyd's hair. Lloyd frowned at him and fixed his hair.

Zane wasn't home- there was a note on the inside of the door that he was gone grocery shopping. Ah, God bless Zane, always the functional human being that kept Kai from eating solely potato chips.

Lloyd grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself and made himself at home, leaning against the headrest of Kai's bed. Kai sat criss-cross in front of him. "You gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. She's... she's real. She works at your college. The woman that gave birth to me." Lloyd looked down. "I thought I would be angry. I was. But I was also... sad. Why was I sad? She left me. I'm over that. I'm mad at her, I'm not sad about it... am I?"

"Lloyd, I'm going to be blunt. She gave you some serious abandonment issues. So it's reasonable to be sad about it."

"But I don't want to be. She doesn't deserve the time of day from me." Lloyd pulled the blanket tighter around himself. 

"She really doesn't," Kai agreed.

There was silence for a few moments. Lloyd kept opening his mouth but not saying anything. Finally, he looked up. "Kai?"

"Yah?"

"Can I be a they? Just for a little while. Just right now I... I just want... I mean I..." Lloyd took a deep breath. "I'd like to feel more like me right now. And me isn't a guy right now. Or a girl. I'm not... I'm not anything right now. But just for right now. Okay, um, forget I said anything, I mean, he is fine-"

"Lloyd." Kai leaned forward to hug them. Lloyd hugged him back. "Are you crying?"

"No?" Lloyd sniffled. "I'm scared, for like,  _no reason_ , because I know you'll support me, but I'm still scared, because I'm stupid like that-"

"It's okay to be scared. You're my little sibling, and I love you."

Lloyd wrapped their blanket around Kai. "I love you, too."

"Hey. Want to see if Nya can join our impromptu cuddle party? If that's okay."

"Yah." Lloyd smiled. "Please. I want to tell her."

"About what? This entire mess of a day?"

"That I'm genderfluid," Lloyd whispered in a half-sob. "God, why does that feel so good to say? I don't want to talk about my birth-giver. I just want to tell my sister that sometimes she doesn't have a little brother. Most of the time, she does. But not always."

Kai pulled out his phone and called Nya, putting her on speaker. "Kai, what did you do?"

"Nothing! Hey, you wanna hang out? Lloyd's here."

"Hey," they said.

"Lloyd's there? Have you two made up?"

"Yah." Kai smiled. "I think so. So, you free?"

"Yah, I am. Where do I go? Library?"

"No," Kai and Lloyd said at the same time.

"Ice cream," Lloyd said.

"You know the ice cream parlor down two blocks?"

"Meet you there."

"Come along, kid. Ice cream! Mint chocolate chip for you, right?"

"You're paying."

"Of course I am."

\---

**Lloyd: kai and i are good again**

**Jay: thats awesome!!**

**Lloyd: i wasnt done**

**Lloyd: im telling u this because right now we are going to the ice cream parlor on the corner of west and fourth**

**Lloyd: u know the place?**

**Jay: yeh**

**Lloyd: were gonna be hanging out with my sister**

**Lloyd: and if u just, oh, happened to drop by**

**Lloyd: i can arrange for a table for four with an open seat**

**Jay: are you serious rn**

**Lloyd: very**

**Lloyd: answer?**

**Jay: give me five to seven minutes**

\---

Kai was in the seat of the table facing the door, so he saw when Jay walked in. He tried very hard not to gape.

"Kai, you're dripping your strawberry all over the table," Nya rolled her eyes. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." He wiped up whatever ice cream had spilled over onto the table.

A minute later, Jay walked over with an ice cream that was bright blue. "Hey, mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all." Lloyd had a smirk on their face. "The more the merrier."

"Why on God's green earth is your ice cream blue?" Kai blurted. "I mean, mint I can understand being green. But blue?"

"It's my usual flavor. Blue cotton candy."

"That may be the most disgusting thing I've ever heard of."

"Cole likes to get the cotton candy and very yellow marshmallow mixed up."

"I stand corrected." Kai gestured to the empty seat beside him. Jay sat down.

"You guys do this often?" Jay asked.

Nya laughed. "Not since Kai was in high school. Once he went to college, we just couldn't find a time that worked for all of us."

"So then why now?"

"It's a long story," Lloyd sighed, staring at their spoon. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay." And Jay backed off the topic, launching into a story about how he met Cole. It involved a squirrel, a butter knife, and a clueless substitute in science class.

Lloyd's phone buzzed. They looked at it. "Hey, I'm gonna take this. It's Micah."

They walked outside, chatting with their boyfriend. Kai smiled at them.

"He okay?" Jay asked. "I mean, he seemed pretty shaken up. And if you guys were willing to drop everything to come hang out with him..."

"Lloyd's fine. I think."

"Was it his birth mother?" Jay whispered.

Nya glared at him. "How did you know about that?"

Jay seemed flustered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm the one that let it slip she worked here. I didn't know she was his birth mother. She's married to my favorite teacher from high school."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, and he was upset because Kai was ignoring him-"

"I deleted his number by accident," Kai muttered.

Nya glared at her brother. "Well, whatever happened, it's fixed now, right?"

"Yah. We're good."

Jay snapped his fingers. "Hey, Kai, that reminds me. I don't have your number."

"Oh. Oh, yah, sure." Kai got out his phone and handed it to Jay so he plugged it into his own phone. Behind Jay's back, Nya raised an eyebrow and made kissy faces.

Kai glared at her.

"Here." Jay handed his phone back. "Mine's in there too. Man, what is with you and contact names?"

"What?"

"Half of them are super bland, half of them are undoubtedly some inside joke. Who's 'the bi agenda'?"

"Lloyd's boyfriend, Micah. He put that contact name in himself and I never changed it. It's not like we talk much."

"I put mine in under Jay, with a smiley face. Don't change it."

"It's my phone?"

"Boys," Nya sighed.

\---

**Group Chat: Weekend Whip**

**Jay: sorry kai but ur one of us now**

**Cole: ONE OF US ONE OF US**

**Kai: what**

**Kai: JAY IDONTKNOWYOURMIDDLENAME WALKER DID YOU LOOP ME INTO A GROUP CHAT**

**Zane: he did**

**Kai: whos in here???**

**Cole: me**

**Jay: thats cole**

**Jay: its me, cole, and zane**

**Jay: and now u!!**

**Jay: welcome to the club welcome to the club**

**Cole: welcome squidward welcome squidward welcome!!**

**Kai: im so gonna get spammed**

**Kai: alright whats with the group chat name**

**Zane: when jay was in middle school he liked this really obscure band no one had ever heard of and this was his favorite song**

**Kai: oh man i knew it was gonna be embarrassing when he said "middle school"**

**Jay: haha**

**Cole: he still knows all the words**

**Jay: you do too!!!**

**Cole: because you kept singing them ALL THE TIME**

**Jay: rude**

**Jay: this is why i broke up w u**

**Kai: ???? you two dated**

**Zane: for a few months in junior year**

**Cole: we broke it off and realized we were better off as friends**

**Cole: and now "this is why i broke up with you" is our running joke**

**Jay: spilling all my secrets smh**

**Jay: this is why i broke up with you**

**Cole: uwu you love me**

**Jay: THIS IS WHY I BROKE UP WITH YOU**

**Zane: kai and i are trying to do our homework, like reasonable students**

**Kai: yeh mind cutting down the spam**

**Kai: altho to be fair i too would prolly break up with someone if they used uwu unironically**

**Cole: what do u have against uwu**

**Kai: that WASNT an ironic usage???**

**Kai: we cant be friends**

**Cole: jay ur friend is mean**

**Jay: im with jai here**

**Cole: jai**

**Cole: im gonna make fun of u for that**

"Cole, you ass!" Jay yelled, throwing a pillow at his head.

Cole deflected the fluffy projectile easily. "Jai. Is that your ship name?"

"I hate you."

"Jai, or, jean Kai-"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA." Jay stuck his fingers in his ears.

Cole laughed. "It's okay, we all make typos."

"But you still make fun of me for them."

"Because I'm your best friend. It's my job."

"Do your homework."

"You do yours." Cole stuck his tongue out.

"Jokes on you, I'm done."

"No way."

Jay smirked. "Ha. Do your homework."

Cole grumbled and went over to the desk.

"Hey, Halloween is in like two days."

"Halloween is for children. So what are you going as?"

"Not sure yet. Might dress up like that dude across the hall and say I'm a heterosexual."

Cole snorted. "That'll go over well. I still have my knight costume from last year."

"I bet Zane goes as a robot again."

"Dude, Zane _better_ go as a robot, he's an _amazing_ robot."

Jay laughed, then looked at the time. "Hey, I'm gonna go to sleep. Night."

"Night. You're an idiot."

"You too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the part i cried writing was the coming out scene because im apparently a baby
> 
> my tumblr is witchlightsands and why ship greenwhatsit when u can enjoy their wholesome sibling relationship


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffy shit. i promise i still love u live life even tho i just almost called u by one of my other wip's names

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

 

"Happy All Hallow's Eve! Boo!" Nya dangled a fake spider in front of Kai's face. It bounced up and down like a short yo-yo. 

"Ah. Terrifying," Kai said very convincingly. "Okay, what the hell are you dressed as?"

Nya looked at herself. "Batgirl."

"Babs doesn't dangle spiders in her brother's face."

"I am not Babara Gordon. I am Batgirl."

"Okay, Nya. They're the same person and you damn well know it."

"Yah, but consider- no one knows Batgirl's secret identity. Except you. Which makes you a liability." Nya wrinkled her nose at him. "What's your costume?"

"Well, I considered dressing as a straight person by finding out what the guy down the hall wears on a daily basis, but I decided I didn't want to. So I'm the Doctor." Kai pulled his screwdriver out of the pocket of his trench coat.

"Ten?"

"Who else?"

"Kai, don't you think you're a little old to be dressing up for Halloween?"

"Um, no? I'm not twenty yet."

"You will be in a few months, and then what's your excuse?"

Kai grinned. "It'll be 'I'm not twenty one yet'. Now, come, Batgirl! The eve is young and I want sugar!"

"Right you are, Doctor!" Nya grinned and banged on Lloyd's door. "Come on, little bro! I did not drive all the way down here to not get candy!"

Lloyd's door opened, and he stepped out, grinning. "This is Halloween, this is Halloween!"

"Sing Nightmare Before Christmas in the car on the way to the neighborhoods we candy hunt in, Lloyd. Nice Jace costume."

Lloyd twirled his seraph blade expertly. "Jace Lightwood, at your service."

"Candy! Sugar!" Kai considered starting a duel with Lloyd, seraph blade versus sonic screwdriver, but decided against it. "Come on! I'm nineteen years young, people, and I want chocolate!"

The Smith's neighborhood was absolutely awful to be in at Halloween. Most people just threw out a bowl of cheap candy that came in a mixed bag and the bowl ended up empty by seven o' clock. The ones that didn't do that gave out oranges. Actual oranges. So their parents, and later Kai, drove his siblings over to the super rich neighborhood ten minutes away that gave excellent candy. 

"We should have grabbed a group of elementary kids, gotten paid to babysit them, and get candy ourselves," Nya muttered. "Less weird looks."

"Nya, we can do what we want. Besides..." Lloyd threw an arm around Kai's shoulders. "This is Halloween, this is Halloween!"

"Do you even know any of the lyrics beyond that?" Kai asked, amused.

"Is that a challenge?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song. In this town don't we love it now, everyone is waiting for the next surprise!"

"Why did we let you learn about Halloween? An entire holiday dedicated to being mischievous and getting candy. It's like Lloyd Day."

"Oh, you say that like it's a bad thing."

 "Alright, here we are." Kai parked and grinned. "Allonsy!"

\---

Cole's summer job at the country club half an hour away from the college they all went to was a blessing. Jay said this often and loudly. 

"You know this thing doesn't have invitations. Or kick people out. And you don't have to be staff or member to get in, right?" Cole sighed as they walked up to the main building of the country club. 

"Yah, but it makes me feel good to know that we're not just crashing the party."

"They literally do not care unless you are literally setting things on fire."

"I'm going to go get us some cotton candy," Zane offered, going over to the station the club had set up.

"They have cheesy party games where you can win free candy, and just in general free candy. And we don't get weird looks like we do if we go trick or treating. I  _love this place_."

"Live here then," Cole offered.

Jay gave him a look. "You and I both know I'd have to sell both my kidneys to afford this place."

"Ah, the rich. They fuck up the economy but they give us free candy." Cole looked over at Jay's phone. "What are you doing?"

"Inviting Kai?"

"Ah, of course." Cole waved his hand. "Go on, invite your  _cruuuush_."

Jay hit his arm. "This is why I broke up with you."

"Because of Kai? I knew it!"

Jay didn't laugh, which was a considerable effort on his part. "He probably won't come, so shut it."

**Jay: hey my friends and I do this thing every year where we hang out at the halloween party this country club throws and if you wanna come they have free candy**

**Kai: wait, primrose country club?**

**Jay: yes?**

**Kai: you're kidding me**

**Kai: im already at primrose**

**Jay: wHAT**

**Kai: me and my siblings come here every year because our neighborhood has awful candy!**

**Kai: we're touring the neighborhood rn getting candy**

**Kai: i fear lloyd is becoming too powerful**

**Jay: oh my God**

**Jay: you're actually**

**Jay: you do this every year??**

**Kai: yes??**

**Jay: i cant believe this**

**Kai: hey our candy bags are getting pretty full and no one is getting my costume**

**Kai: does that party offer still stand?**

**Jay: its not so much of a party as a "lots of people are in the same place and theres food"**

**Jay: but yah sure**

**Kai: great we'll be right there !**

"He's coming, and he's bringing his siblings."

Cole raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yah I was surprised too."

"I get to meet the infamous Smith siblings? Nice."

"Infamous?"

"Well, you know, between knowing Kai sort of, and what I hear from other people, I'm having trouble believing Lloyd is a real person."

"He's real. I think."

"That's promising. Zane! Zane, my man!" Cole waved him over to the table. Zane handed him the cotton candy. "You. I think I love you."

"Thank you Cole, but I have a girlfriend."

Cole sighed. "I was talking to the cotton candy, Zane, but you're okay too."

"Hey, I see Kai. Be right back."

Kai was really the only one Jay saw enough to recognize, even in costume, even though Jay had no idea what the trench coat was for. Lloyd was obviously the person next to him with the weird marks and a sword. And even though she was wearing a mask, Jay assumed Nya was Batgirl.

"Hey, Jay!" Kai hugged him in greeting. "Nice pirate costume."

"I like your costume but I don't know what it is," Jay admitted.

"I'm the Tenth Doctor." Kai fished around in his pockets for a piece of complicated metal. "Sonic screwdriver?"

"Oh! Now I see it! Nya is Batgirl... who's Lloyd?"

"Jace Lightwood." Lloyd spun his sword like a baton. He looked like he was very practiced with it. "From the show, not the books."

"Isn't the book usually better?"

"Not in this case."

"Well, uh, cotton candy?" Jay offered. 

Lloyd's eyes literally lit up. "Yes. Nya, come on!"

Lloyd dragged her away to the cotton candy machine, despite her faint protests.

Jay laughed. "Your family..."

"We're something, I know." Kai snorted. 

"I'm glad you came by."

"It's good to see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i wont be there for a while but w/e


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao remember when i marketed this as a plasma fic then only focused on the familial relationship of lloyd kai and nya. ok ok we're getting to the plasma and im going to excuse it with "slow burn" that it took so long

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

 

November was gone in the blink of an eye. Thanksgiving break officially started on Saturday, but some people, Zane included, were leaving for home on Friday. That meant Kai was stuck helping them pack on a Thursday afternoon. Zane was going home to their dad and little brother tomorrow night, and their girlfriend was going with them.

Kai flopped back dramatically onto his bed. "I don't want to celebrate Thanksgiving," he whined. "It's a shit holiday."

Zane shrugged. "Would you rather be here, taking classes?"

"No! I need a break! But, arg! The Pilgrims were murderers and turkey tastes like napkins."

"Excelent Brooklyn Nine-Nine reference." Zane closed his suitcase with a laugh. "Hey, Pixal's flight gets in late tonight, and I'm going to go pick up her E for her so she won't have to do it while she's tired."

"God, why are you, like, the perfect boyfriend," Kai mumbled into his pillow. "You're raising the standards for the rest of us poor schmucks!"

Zane rolled their eyes. "I won't be back for a while. Do whatever, just make sure you don't leave your keys because you'll get locked out."

Zane left, and Kai looked at his phone. He sighed and texted Jay.

**Kai: zane is being an angel n its not fair ://**

**Jay: you get used to it**

**Kai: h o w**

**Jay: u endever to be like them**

**Jay: it makes you a kinder and better person**

**Kai: i cant find the gif fo teh pretty lady nodding and wiping away a tear but . that.**

**Jay: so what did zane do**

**Kai: pixals coming in tonight**

**Kai: and u know he's gonna be an angel for pixal**

**Jay: you can finally meet pix!!!!**

**Jay: dude theyre so annoyingly in love my dude**

**Jay: id call them the token cishets, but neither of them are cis, or straight**

**Jay: but like. ok their relationship had a few bumps**

**Jay: and now its THIS**

**Kai: ???**

**Jay: ignore me**

**Jay: you're gonna love pixal ok**

**Kai: duly noted**

**Kai: hey red or black**

**Jay: for what? in general?  
**

**Kai: im bored and i want to paint my nails**

**Kai: red or black?**

**Jay: black**

**Kai: like my SOUL**

**Jay: keep telling urself that**

**Kai: hey so since i wont be able to text for a while once i do this  
**

**Kai: how about we drop by the coffee shoppee**

**Jay: stop calling it that**

**Kai: no**

**Kai: ill meet you at our local coffee shoppee, galaxydollar**

**Jay: fine.**

\---

"Literally how and why?" Jay asked as Kai downed his  _third_ cup of coffee.

"I'm ADHD." Kai shrugged, pushing the cup to the side with the other empty coffee cups.

"And that entitles you to all the caffeine you want?"

"Yes. Obviously." Kai tossed a napkin at him. His nails, as promised, had a shiny new coat of black nail polish. Kai had told him the look would only last about a week or two- he was very bad at not picking at his nails.

"It's like three in the afternoon," Jay told him, just in case he hadn't realized it was far too late for coffee.

"Never too late for coffee."

"Addict."

"The coffee shoppee is getting good business from me." Kai pronounced  _shoppee_ so that it rhymed it  _coffee_. "Supporting local business."

"I hardly think Starbucks counts as local business."

"My usual place is too far away," Kai sighed. "Starbuck's coffee is  _shit_ compared to Altea."

"But their chocolate croissants? To die for. Especially when they're all warm, and you're in an airport at five am."

"You sound like you've been in this exact situation."

"Why, I have." Jay grinned. 

"Alright, alright, I gotta ask," Kai held up a hand. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Well, I'm going up to New Jersey to see my parents for a bit, but I'll only be there a few days."

"You could always come spend the rest of the break with us," Kai offered. "Well, me."

"That'd be awesome. If I'm here in time, I'll give you a call."

\---

"HE INVITED YOU TO THANKSGIVING?" Cole's exclamation was somewhere between a squeal and a yelp. "Oh my- oh my God."

"Cole, it's really not that big of a-" Jay tried, and Cole ignored him.

"That's like directly after spending Christmas with someone! That's... wow. Does he like you? 'Cause, uh, you like him."

"I don't like him! Well, not like that!" Jay yelled, face bright red. 

"He wants you to spend Thanksgiving with him. And his  _family_. Are you ready to meet his  _family_?"

"It's not-"

"It is a big deal!"

"Kai hates Thanksgiving. He's just trying to make the holiday more bearable."

"And also he  _likes you_ and  _you_ like  _him_ , so you two should  _absolutely_ get together!"

"Cole, how about this." Jay grinned. "I'll ask out Kai when  _you_ get a boyfriend."

"Low. Blow."

\---

It was eleven pm when Zane got back to the dorm, carrying a suitcase that wasn't their's. "Pix is right behind me," they said.

Pixal was exactly how Zane had described her- 5'6", but dwarfed next to Zane, with silver hair, and green eyes. She put her suitcase down next to the door. "I'll be out of your hair tomorrow," she promised. She held out her hand. "Kai, right?"

"Hi, you must be Pixal." Kai shook her hand. "It's cool to meet you."

"Thanks. Ugh, time zones are a bitch. I should try to get some sleep, but it's 6 am in Switzerland."

Zane kissed the top of her head. "No problem. You can sleep on the flight up to my dad's."

"I'm headed up to my parent's tomorrow morning with Nya after my class," Kai yawned. "And I should probably not present myself to my parents like I don't sleep. Do whatever, just don't keep me awake. Night."

\---

"Kai!" His mom embraced him with a hug. She stepped back and looked at him critically. "Do you sleep?"

Kai sighed. "Yes, mom, promise. Got a full eight hours last night. Well. Seven and a half hours. Seven hours. Okay, okay, six and a half!"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Come on in, Lloyd and your father are making the fudge in the kitchen."

"Oh, yes!" The only part of the Thanksgiving season was the chocolate marshmallow dream fudge his dad made. It was a family recipe. They sometimes made several batches to lead them through the holiday season. Kai ran to the kitchen, and could smell the chocolaty goodness.

"Has Lloyd burned himself on the fudge again this year?" Kai asked to announce his arrival, leaning against the counter. 

Lloyd glared at him. "One time. I burned myself  _one time_. When I was _thirteen_."

"Yah, but once you weren't in pain, it was funny."

"He's nearly seventeen, Kai," his father said. "He can make fudge without burning himself."

"That's good to know. Any way I can help?" Kai bounced on his toes.

Lloyd stuck his tongue out at him. "Sorry, we're only accepting help from family members that don't make fun of me."

"Rude."

"You can help put up Christmas lights later, with everyone else," Ray promised. 

"But it's Thanksgiving."

"The Jones's are putting up  _their_ Christmas lights early."

"Keeping up with the Jones's? Are you ever going to get tired of referencing that?"

"Nope."

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"Eh, some old movie dad likes. Okay, I'll help put up Christmas lights. But I still demand fudge."

"You'll get your damn fudge, now shoo." Lloyd waved a spoon at him and Kai skedaddled out of there. 

\---

Jay's flight from his parent's house in New Jersey landed at two in the afternoon. As he walked through the airport, he glanced at his phone. Since he'd gotten on the plane, he'd gotten three texts from Cole, one from Zane, one from Pixal, and two from Lloyd. He'd missed a call from Kai. Jay replied to the texts first, then looked at Kai's name in his contacts list.

A couple days with his parents had been nice, but they couldn't take the whole break off from work, so Jay always went back home early. Now, the day after Thanksgiving Day, Kai's offer hung at the back of his mind.

 _We're just friends,_ Jay told himself firmly.  _Cole's an idiot, I don't like him_.

Jay called Kai's number. "Hey, I just landed. That offer to spend Thanksgiving with you still stand?"

"Sure! I can- hey, Mom, I'm going to pick up a friend from the airport, be right back! I'll pick you up. Be there in... twenty minutes? Give or take."

"Thanks." Jay ignored that dumb pitter patter in his chest. He didn't ignore the growl in his stomach. "I'm going to go get some airport breakfast."

"Awesome. See ya in a bit."

"See ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands join me for ur daily greengarbage hate


End file.
